elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Segunda Batalla de la Montaña Roja
La Batalla de la Montaña Roja (688 - 700 de la Primera Era), también conocida como la ''Guerra de la Montaña Roja, ''fue un conflicto armado que tuvo en lugar en la Montaña Roja de Morrowind, durante el final de la Guerra del Primer Concilio, y entre otras cosas, llevó a la desaparición repentina de toda la raza dwemer. La Batalla de la Montaña RojaNerevar en la Montaña Roja Historia Los Dwemer, liderados por Dumac, declararon una guerra contra la Casa Dagoth de Morrowind, las otras Grandes Casas chimer, y los nómadas cenicios de Páramo de Vvarden, que se unieron provisionalmente bajo el mando del General Indoril Nerevar. A raíz del enfrentamiento final, la batalla de la Montaña Roja, los Dwemer habían desaparecido misteriosamente, Nerevar estaba muerto, la Casa Dagoth fue asimilada como una casa mas, y una nueva religión nació para venerar a los dioses que vivían en el Tribunal, que más tarde maldijeron a Voryn Dagoth, Consejero Superior de la Casa Dagoth, eliminada ahora, como el diablo encarnado. Trasfondo Toda la verdad de lo que ocurrió no se puede determinar debido a versiones contradictorias. Progress of Truth En cualquier caso, en el momento en que el polvo se asentó, gran parte de ese polvo era todo lo que quedaba de los Dwemer. Aunque Nerevar murió, su pueblo se adjudicó la victoria, y cuatro Chimer se posicionaron para convertirse en dioses vivientes. Se especula que parte de los extraordinarios acontecimientos que rodearon la batalla pueden ser explicados por una Paradoja dragontina. ¿Dónde estabais cuando la paradoja dragontina? (Ver anotación 1) Esta parece haber sido la segunda "batalla de la Montaña Roja", registrada en la historia. Alrededor de 1E 416, más de doscientos años antes de la batalla del 1E 700, las fuerzas Chimer-Dwemer bajo el Primer Concilio recién formado rechazaron a los conquistadores nórdicos (que se debilitaron por la Guerra de Sucesión de Skyrim) y unieron Morrowind por primera vez.Guerra del Primer Concilio (libro)Guía de bolsillo del Imperio, Primera Edición: SkyrimSer testigo de que la derrota ignominiosa obligó al líder nórdico Jurgen Llamador del Viento, el más poderoso de los Lenguas de la Primera Era, para dedicarse a su famosa meditación de siete años para comprender "como las fuertes Voces pudieron fracasar", que culminó en el descubrimiento del Camino de la Voz y la formación de los Barbas Grises. Guía de bolsillo del Imperio, Tercera Edición: Eras Guía de bolsillo del Imperio, Primera Edición: Skyrim Los cinco cantares del rey Wulfharth (Ver anotación 2) El Primer Concilio se mantuvo unido durante cientos de años gracias a la amistad entre Dumac y Nerevar. Sin embargo, a través de métodos mezquinos perdidos en la historia, Voryn Dagoth de la Casa Dagoth averiguó un proyecto dwemer: en lo mas profundo de las entrañas de la Montaña Roja en la isla de Páramo de Vvarden, los dwemer habían encontrado el Corazón de Lorkhan y el Arquitecto tonal Kagrenac planeó aprovecharlo y usarlo para dar energía a un dios mecánico gigante. Las herramientas de Kagrenac — Gilvas Barelo. Lord Dagoth informó de esto al liderazgo chimer, y finalmente, el Hortator Nerevar confirmó esto con su patrona Azura. Nerevar se enfrentó a su amigo Dumac, y peleó amargamente (algunas fuentes afirman que Dumac no sabía del plan de Kagrenac en aquel momento y por lo tanto no comprendida las intenciones de Nerevar). Como resultado, Nerevar dirigió a los chimer a la guerra con el fin de poner fin a esta usurpación "profana". Al comienzo de la guerra, las fuerzas dwemeri se concentraron en el noroeste de la provincia, y su campaña inicialmente tuvo un gran éxito en todo el norte.The Real Nerevar Hay especulaciones de que muchos de los grandes autómatas metalicos de los dwemer utilizados como soldados en la batalla se construyeron en los Grandes Talleres de Nchardak en la isla de Solstheim. La ciudad costera dwemeri era supuestamente capaz de producir un autómata al día, un ritmo impresionante de producción. Dialogo con Neloth. Muchos occidentales estuvieron en la batalla, en particular orcos y nórdicos, y las fuentes a menudo los designan como aliados de los dwemer. Nerevar, por su parte, llevó a su pueblo unido, los cenicios nómadas, así como las Grandes Casas ( a la Casa Redoran, en particular, le gusta proclamar su contribución sustancial de guerreros para la batalla). El código del auténtico nobleLa luna y la estrella de NerevarNerevar no tuvo el control completo de las fuerzas chimer hasta que una serie de derrotas convencieron a las Grandes Casas a renunciar del comandato . Una vez que tuvo pleno dominio de las fuerzas chimer, Nerevar orquestó cuidadosamente una confrontación en la ciudadela de Dumac, un gran bastión dwemer en la Montaña Roja, donde se mantenía el corazón. Guía de bolsillo del Imperio, Primera Edición: Páramo del Martillo Guía de bolsillo del Imperio, Primera Edición: Morrowind El grueso de las tropas de Nerevar dejó Narsis y se dirigió hacia el norte más o menos al mismo tiempo que una horda de los occidentales entró en Morrowind desde el oeste y empezó a cruzar el Mar Interior. Algunas fuentes afirman que todos los que se opusieron a las fuerzas de Nerevar en la batalla fueron exterminados. Otros afirman que, aunque todos los enemigos de las fuerzas chimer fueron derrotados, sólo los dwemer fueron eliminados por completo. Saint Nerevar Versión de Vivec y la Heirographa La versión de Vivec en La Batalla de la Montaña Roja es la única que es a la vez de primera mano y sustancial, aunque visiblemente no relata ciertos elementos clave, como la muerte de Nerevar (otras fuentes son utilizadas aquí para complementar la narración de Vivec). Según Vivec, muchas de las fuerzas dwemeri fueron atraídas fuera de su seguro bastión en el inicio de la batalla e inmovilizadas por los chimer gracias a artificios de Nerevar (otras fuentes mencionan la ayuda de exploradores cenicios y los esfuerzos de Almalexia, reina de Nerevar) . Esta es casi la única información disponible sobre los eventos fuera de la montaña durante la batalla, a pesar de que era el lugar donde la mayor parte de los combates tuvieron lugar. Nerevar dejó a otros comandar el asalto de fuera mientras tomaba un pequeño grupo, incluyendo a Lord Dagoth, y se dirigió a la Cámara del Corazón, el centro de la ciudadela de Dumac. Mientras Vivec sólo atribuye su entrada a métodos "secretos", al menos una fuente afirma que un acto de traición a la patria les permitió entrar. Dentro de la cámara del corazón, se encontraron y lucharon con Dumac y su guardia. Según Vivec, Nerevar y Dumac lucharon entre sí directamente, y ambos cayeron debido a las terribles heridas. Aquí, las historias divergen. Los recuerdos privados de Vivec eran parte de la Apographa o escritos ocultos, del Templo Tribunal, y estos sostienen algunas discrepancias con la Heirographa (escritos sacerdotales ; la doctrina pública ortodoxa del Templo). La Heirographa y algunas otras fuentes afirmaron que Nerevar, con la ayuda de Azura, destruyó a los dwemer, mientras Vivec afirmó que era la propia locura de Kagrenac lo que provocó su fallecimiento (a pesar de que era evidente que no estaba presente en el momento). La Heirographa ademas no reconoció las Herramientas de Kagrenac o el corazón en absoluto, en su lugar alega que el Tribunal "alcanzó la esencia divina a través de la disciplina sobrehumana, la virtud y la sabiduría sobrenatural y la perspicacia". Fellowship of the Temple Según Vivec, Kagrenac utilizó sus herramientas sobre el corazón por la desesperación en el fragor de la batalla poco después de que Dumac cayera, causando que entonces todos los Dwemer conocidos de Nirn desaparecieran. Dialogo con Yagrum Bagarn. Sin embargo, las herramientas permanecieron. Lord Dagoth recomienda su destrucción inmediata, pero Nerevar deseaba consultarlo con sus otros consejeros, por lo que confió las herramientas a Lord Dagoth y se las llevó el mismo al Tribunal en las laderas de la montaña. Según Vivec, recomendaron a Nerevar que las herramientas se custodiaran en caso de que los dwemer regresaran, pero a su regreso, Dagoth Ur se negó a renunciar a las herramientas. Él parecía estar comportándose irracionalmente (el Templo más tarde concluyó que Dagoth Ur adoptó inexplicablemente las opiniones y motivaciones de Kagrenac). Dagoth Ur's PlansNerevar y su guardia recurrieron a la fuerza, y cuando la batalla había terminado, Dagoth Ur se escapó, Nerevar estaba muriendo, y el Tribunal tenía las herramientas. Una fuente de desacuerdo en las versiones de la batalla es el papel de Dagoth Ur. La versión de Vivec no sugiere otra cosa que Lord Dagoth era cualquier cosa mas que leal a Nerevar hasta de la antigua negativa del traidor a renunciar a las Herramientas de Kagrenac en la cámara del corazón. Y, como veremos a continuación, al menos una versión afirma que Lord Dagoth era el más leal compañero de Nerevar. Sin embargo, otras fuentes tachan a la Casa Dagoth por haberse alineado abiertamente con los dwemer en aquel momento, afirmando que la Casa Dagoth era una organización más "secular", que al parecer no quería ir a la guerra con los dwemer por el Numidium, Vidas de los santos, lo cual es difícil de avenir con cualquiera de los registros más detallados de lo que ocurrió. Versión de los cenicios Las historias de los cenicios, que fueron transmitidas entre las tribus y en su mayoría registradas en el Apographa, describen un panorama muy diferente de la batalla. En primer lugar, la tradición cenicia "no situa al Tribunal en la Montaña Roja", esta puede estar destinada a desmentir afirmaciones falsas en la Heirographa sobre que el Tribunal estuviera presente en el Salón del Corazón en el momento de la batalla (escritos en la Apographa basados en informes cenicios mencionan específicamente que el Tribunal se encontraba fuera de la montaña cuando los dwemer desaparecieron). Más historias cenicias sostienen, al igual que Vivec, que los dwemer se destruyeron a sí mismos y que Nerevar dejó a Dagoth Ur para que protegiera la montaña mientras él iba a consultar con el Tribunal (por lo menos un mito cenicio afirma que Dagoth Ur mató a Kagrenac y un moribundo Nerevar convocó a Azura para ayudar a destruir a los dwemer ). Sin embargo, las historias cenicias acusan al Tribunal de envenenar a Nerevar durante la invocación antes de enfrentarse a un desafiante Dagoth Ur en la montaña, y cuando él no cedió, se lo llevaron bajo la montaña y robaron su divinidad. Los cenicios atribuyen esta historia a Alandro Sul, el compañero de escudo de Nerevar recordado como el hijo inmortal de Azura, el cual se fue a vivir con los cenicios después de la batalla. Versiones extranjeras Nórdicos, orcos, e incluso khajiitas tienen sus propias leyendas de lo que sucedió en la batalla. Aunque plantean tantas preguntas como respuestas, ofrecen una mayor comprensión de los eventos fuera de la montaña durante la batalla y las tácticas que pudieron haberse empleado. Muchas fuentes hablan de la presencia de "aliados occidentales" de los dwemer durante la batalla, aunque en la práctica parece que las hordas extranjeras lucharon con los dwemer y los chimer por igual. La leyenda nórdica relata el deseo de sus antepasados por intervenir en la guerra y reclamar Morrowind de las manos de los "demonios" (chimer), pero eran reticentes a intervenir sin un líder fuerte en una campaña de este tipo, hasta que el "Diablo de Dagoth" (Dagoth Ur) vino a ellos bajo la bandera de la paz. Les habló del Corazón de Lorkhan (o Shor) y su papel en la guerra en curso. Confiaban en que su traición a sus patriotas era autentica, ya que la traición era común entre los chimer. Naturalmente, los nórdicos querían reclamar el Corazón de Shor, pero carecían de un líder fuerte que pudiera guiarlos . En un milagro atribuido a Shor,recompuso a Wulfharth, el Rey de las Cenizas, y volvió a liderar a los ejércitos nórdicos, forjando una alianza con los orcos para reforzar aún más sus filas. Wulfharth, junto con Dagoth Ur, dirigió las fuerzas nórdicas y orcas en Morrowind, aunque de acuerdo con la gran tradición oral nórdica, hay versiones que difieren sobre lo que ocurrió. La historia "ortodoxa" declara que todo el asunto era una treta, que el Corazón era una mentira, y que las fuerzas unidas chimer-dwemer alzaron la montaña por medio de sus brujos, atrapando a Shor debajo de ella y aniquilando a los nórdicos. Wulfharth logró matar a Dumalacath y maldecir a su pueblo, pero fue "arrastrado al Infierno" por Vehk. La otra versión de la historia (apodada el "Cantar secreto de Wulfharth, Rey de las Cenizas" por los nórdicos) confirma la presencia del Corazón de Lorkhan y entra en mayor detalle con respecto a las maniobras militares que condujeron a la batalla: las fuerzas nórdicas atravesaron el Morrowind continental y comenzaron a cruzar el Mar Interior para llegar a Páramo de Vvarden mientras que las fuerzas chimer todavía abandonaban Narsis, en el centro de la península sur de la provincia. Dagoth Ur supuestamente confesó que había sido enviado por el Tribunal, los cuales estaban traicionando la confianza de Nerevar y querían asegurarse de que la paz con los dwemer se rompía, evidentemente, creer que la coexistencia pacífica con los dwemer y seguir el modo de vida Velothi eran ambas propuestas excluyentes. Dagoth Ur argumentó los esfuerzos subversivos del Tribunal como la razón principal del lento avance de la fuerza chimeri hacia la Montaña Roja. Los nórdicos tienen su propia versión única sobre lo que ocurrió en la batalla, que es corroborada y contradice otras versiones. Sus canciones antiguas afirman que Nerevar, su compañero de escudo Alandro Sul y Dumac, todos armados con una herramienta de Kagrenac, lucharon juntos contra Wulfharth y Lorkhan, con Sul y Dumac actuando como campeones de Nerevar. Mientras Wulfharth y Sul lucharon hasta llegar un punto muerto, Dagoth Ur atacó y mató a Dumac. Nerevar luego golpeó a Dagoth Ur por esta traición, y Lorkhan aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar una herida mortal al Hortator. Nerevar logró alcanzar a Lorkhan antes de morir. Los khajiitas todavía cuentan historias a sus crías sobre Dro'Zira, un guerrero loco khajiita y viejo aliado de Wulfharth, que respondió a la llamada del Rey de la Ceniza a las armas. La historia afirma que el nórdico cabalgó a lomos de Dro'Zira para subir la montaña y le ayudó en su lucha contra Dumac. A parte del hecho de que una versión de la leyenda nórdica menciona a Wulfharth combatiendo a Dumac, el resto del cuento khajiita no está corroborado por ninguna otra fuente. La historia de Dro'Zira Versión de Dagoth Ur El mismo Dagoth Ur recordó, en una breve carta dirigida a Nerevar; "bajo la Montaña Roja, me golpeaste mientras yo guardaba el tesoro que, bajo juramento, me obligaste a defender. Fue un golpe cruel, una traición amarga ser derribado por tu mano ". Message from Dagoth Ur Si se toma como verdadera, contradiría la cadena de eventos cenicia (incluso a los propios acontecimientos), pero podría corroborar parcialmente tanto la historia de Vivec, como una versión de la narrativa nórdica. Consecuencias Dagoth Ur se presume que habia muerto (excepto en historias cenicias) hasta casi el comienzo de la Tercera Era. Los lugartenientes de Nerevar Vivec, Almalexia y Sotha Sil subieron al poder entre los chimer. En pocos años, utilizarían con éxito las Herramientas de Kagrenac para convertirse en dioses vivientes, lo que llevó a los chimer a transformarse en los dunmer. Ellos manipularon los antepasados preexistentes y la adoración Daedra en el Templo del Tribunal dedicado a su culto, y ocultaron la verdad de cómo consiguieron su divinidad. La Casa Dagoth fue calificada como un nido de traidores y sus miembros fueron asesinados o se incorporaron a otras casas. Hasphat's notes for Cosades Con la desaparición de los dwemer, los dunmer reclamaron la propiedad de toda la actual Morrowind y sus protectores divinos los mantuvieron autónomos y relativamente felices durante milenios. Guía de bolsillo del Imperio, Tercera Edición: Morrowind El Corazón de Lorkhan permaneció en la montaña, y el Tribunal volvería a ella cada año para renovar su energía. Los cenicios, que se negaron a aceptar al Tribunal, regresaron a los yermos de ceniza, donde circulan diversas versiones de la batalla y sus villanos. La Montaña Roja estalló alrededor de este tiempo (el año de la Muerte del Sol, la primera erupción de la montaña, se produjo en 1E 668) , aunque no está claro si esto fue justo antes, durante o poco después de la batalla. La misiva de raíz de nirn Anotaciones # En Los cinco cantares del rey Wulfharth, antes de la Batalla de la Montaña Roja, Ysmir Wulfharth dijo a las tropas nórdicas a punto de desertar, "¿No veis dónde os encontráis en realidad? ¿No sabéis quién es verdaderamente Shor? ¿Desconocéis qué guerra es esta?"Esto fue supuestamente en refería a su presencia dentro de la paradoja dragontina del "Momento Rojo". # La deducción de que hubo una batalla de la Montaña Roja en 1E 416, anterior a la batalla de 1E 700, se basa en la lectura de Los Cinco cantares del rey Wulfharth, en armonía con las otras fuentes proporcionadas. Entre otras pistas contextuales, partes de los Cinco cantares tienen lugar alrededor del año 500 1E, pero mencionan a los Barbas Grises y Alto Hrothgar. Si Jurgen Llamador del Viento no formó los Barba Grises hasta después de la batalla de 1E 700, esto no parece comportarse con la narrativa histórica establecida por las otras fuentes. Sin embargo, esto puede no ser fiable debido a la naturaleza apócrifa de los Cinco Cantares, y las consecuencias potenciales de una paradoja dragontina que rodean la batalla. Apariciones * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (solo mencionado) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (solo mencionado) * (solo mencionada). Referencias de:Schlacht am Roten Berg en:Battle of Red Mountain ru:Битва под Красной горой Categoría:Lore: Conflictos